The present invention relates to a device for the emptying of tubes, in particular toothpaste tubes.
It is known to roll tubes consisting of metal foil up from the bottom so as to keep the remaining quantity nearby, ready for dispensing.
A cream or butter-cream applicator device is known from the bakers/confectioners trade which consists of a non-deformable mouthpiece and an adjoining textile bag of funnel shape. The tip of the bag is connected to the mouthpiece. After introduction of the material to be dispensed, the broadened collar of the bag is gathered and held practically closed by means of a ring which can be pushed down. In this type of closure member, upon the application of pressure to the filled region, the material can emerge, in principle, only at the mouthpiece.